Manakala
by Budak Genteng
Summary: Drabble AsaKaru based on lagu-lagu lawas Indonesia. Genre campur aduk (Mungkin banyak hurt). Nggak pinter buat summary-


benci dan Rindu

Hari ini hujan kembali turun. Membuatnya berkontemplasi dan terbang menghilang sejenak memandang jalan didepannya yang begitu sepi. Uap mengepul dari mulut tanda dingin, baju tipis itu basah dan transparan. Bibir bergemeletuk—menahan dingin dan rasa sakit. Memandang kabur sosok didepannya yang bagai makhluk metafisik. Kaki itu membeku, tidak mampu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Mata itu kosong menatap sesosok berpayung hitam. Dia ingat betul, hari itu juga dia memakai payung vinyl hitam, berdiri disana… namun seingatnya, waktu itu Gakushuu—lelaki itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama sesosok pemuda berambut merah, berjalan berduaan, saling mengeringkan tubuh yang basah dengan sehelai saputangan, bercerita harapan dan impian berdua yang jumlahnya sebanyak rintikan hujan jatuh ke Bumi.

Kilatan petir membuat karma kembali berkontemplasi, ribuan memori merasuki ingatannya. Payung hitam itu. Rambut jingga ungu itu. Senyum culas itu. Dan jalan ini, semua adalah mimpi buruk untuk Karma. Karma meronta memberontak. mengapa seluruh ingatan manis itu harus datang sekarang—Dan mengapa pula sosok itu harus muncul didepannya sekarang… dengan wajah sendu. Karma memang membenci orang itu, tapi dia merindukannya lebih dari apapun. Dapat karma asumsikan bahwa Gakushuu merasakan hal yang sama, terbukti bahwa ia berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum culas—persis hari itu. Dia berlutut, membuang payung vinyl hitamnya dan membiarkan dirinya terguyur air hujan. Isakan samar terdengar dari mulut Gakushuu.

"pernahkah kau bermimpi kita bersatu bagai dulu lagi, Akabane?" Dia tersenyum. Karma tersenyum. Kedua tetes liquid cair dari kedua insan yang berbeda sama-sama kabur terbawa air hujan. Melebur, menyatu. "Tanpa sedih tanpa tangis." Lanjutnya, bibirnya gemetar. Dirogohnya saputangan dari saku dan ditaruhnya saputangan itu di depan kaki Karma "Aku merindukanmu, Akabane. Tapi kumohon, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi. Lupakan aku" ucapnya. Dia berdiri dan mengambil payung vinyl hitamnya, menutup lalu melipat payung itu dan menaruhnya di sebelah saputangan tadi. Karma bingung, memikirkan sejuta alasan untuk itu. Dia jelas merindukan Gakushuu—Sangat—tapi mengapa rasanya harus sesakit ini saat mereka baru pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Gakushuu-? Dengarkan aku dulu lipan jelek. Aku jelas mau kembali bersama—"

"—mu"

Karma terdiam, tersenyum miris. Dia ingat, betul-betul ingat alasan mengapa dia selalu menunggu Gakushuu disini.

" Semoga kau tenang, Karma. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Selalu" lanjut Gakushuu, menatap lamat-lamat dua benda itu. Rasanya dia selalu mampu mencium aroma strawberry Karma ditengah aroma basah yang menguar disekitar sini. "Seharusnya aku melakukan ini tepat setelah kecelakaan itu, ya?" Dia terkekeh—sakit. "Maafkan aku yang begitu lembek"

Tampak setetes liquid fana menetes dari mata Karma saat dia memandang punggung yang kian menjauh. Itu dia, alasan mengapa bersatu kembali bagai mimpi untuk mereka Karena kini Karma sudah tidak berpijak di tanah yang sama dengan Gakushuu.

.

.

2\. Tenda Biru

Panas menyengat. Sesosok bocah SMP terlihat berkeliaran di tengah jalan sambil menenteng minuman sejenis teh kubus (nama disensor untuk kebaikan bersama/?). Di tengah dahaga, Karma, bocah itu tak sengaja melewati sebuah rumah mewah. Tampak tenda biru dipasang di depan rumah itu—begitu misterius dan membuat Karma bertanya-tanya. Apa calon mertuanya menikah lagi? Atau kekasihnya sunat untuk kedua kalinya? Karma gagal paham. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti Karma menghampiri tenda itu, kini matanya menangkap sesuatu berbentuk seperti janur kuning dengan gantungan sterofoam berbentuk hati dan bertuliskan 'Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren'.

Oh, ternyata pacarnya yang nikah.

Bangcat, dia nggak undang-undang. Karma kan pengen makan gratis. Bentar—

—Asano-kun ninggalin dia kawin?  
…

"LIPAN JELEK, NGAPAIN KAMU NIKAH SAMA PEGASUS PELIHARAAN BARBIE? LEBIH CAKEP JUGA AKU KALI" batin Karma menjerit. Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kaki berbalut sendal swallow warna hijau itu—Bodo amat penampilannya kayak tukang baso tahu, yang penting pernikahan laknat ini harus segera dihentikan. Dia lebih ridha kalau Asano-kun sunat dua kali dibanding nikah sama si mohawk.

"Wah, bagus ya yang nikah nggak undang – undang. Udah lupa sama pacar?" Ucap Karma sengit. Semua mata memandang kepadanya termasuk Gakushuu. Karma terdiam ngos-ngosan, sementara Gakushuu turun dari pelaminan meninggalkan Ren yang cengo ganteng dan menghampiri Karma. Bibir Gakushuu terbuka, seperti mengatakan sesuatu tapi begitu sulit untuk terdengar. Dia semakin mendekat, dan kini berhenti di depan Karma dan berkata,

"Karma, bangun"

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua iris emas. Karma mampu merasakan nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya banjir keringat. Apa itu? mimpi?.

"Wah, kau mimpi apa sih? Sepertinya menarik"

Karma menoleh. Disebelahnya, Asano Gakushuu sedang tidur ala model bikini dan menahan tawa. Seketika rasa panas menjalari pipi Karma.

"BERISIK, DASAR PLAYBOY"

….Loh?

.

.

3\. Fantasia Bulan Madu

Sejak kecil, Karma selalu mengagumi langit. Langit dalam keadaan apapun. Saat ia bahagia dan terlihat begitu biru—ditemani awan biru dan matahari, ataupun saat langit itu mengamuk dan memuntahkan jutaan air—menangis sendu ditemani awan hitam kelabu. Surai karma bergoyang ditiup angin sepoi, netra-nya menatap langit yang hari ini (kebetulan) cerah.

"Tak kusangka aku mampu melihat sisi lembut dari seorang Akabane Karma"

"Berisik, Gakushuu. Bukannya mengagumi alam itu baik?"

"Yah, tapi cukup aneh melihatmu begini"

"Sialan"

sebuah percakapan ringan menjadi pemanis antara dua insan yang tengah sama-sama mengangumi alam di pinggir jurang (Jangan pernah terpikir mereka akan bunuh diri bersama) Karena jurang adalah spot paling bagus untuk merasakan hembusan angin dan merenung, mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu fantastis dan sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Asano-kun"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

Karma terdiam sejenak, menoleh lalu tersenyum manis pada pria bersurai jingga disampingnya.

"Aku ingin bulan madu di awan biru. Diatas pelangi"

Kali ini Asano yang terdiam.

"Karma ayo pulang"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lupa bawa obatmu"

Dan kegiatan mengagumi alam itu berakhir dengan benjol bagai ice cream triple scoop di kepala Gakushuu.

,

,

4\. Sepasang Rusa

Dua rusa (yang tak pernah akur) itu sedang (dipaksa) bermesra-mesraan. Bermain kejar-kejaran di hutan belantara. Si Rusa (yang seharusnya) betina bersurai merah itu menyundul rusa jantan bersurai jingga, bukan jenaka tapi dendam.

Disaat dua rusa itu tengah berkasih-kasihan—meski sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan adalah bertengkar ,saling mempertahankan ego masing-masing, tiba-tiba munculah seorang pemburu dengan poni menutupi mata. Pemburu itu menyeluarkan snipernya dan menarik pelatuk. Ajaibnya, peluru mampu tepat mengenai si rusa betina meski matanya tertutup oleh tirai rambut tebal. Si rusa jantan yang panik berlari cepat masuk ke hutan 'Mampus kau Akabane' batinnya berucap, meski dari mimik sempurna menunjukkan kesedihan. Tiba-tiba saja—

'BRUK'

—Si rusa jantan masuk ke dalam jurang.

Banyak orang mengindikasikan bahwa cinta sejati adalah saat mereka mati bersamaan. Maka dari itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa si rusa jantan dan rusa betina adalah jo—

"Hentikan narasi gila itu, Nakamura. Sudah kubilang drama rusa-rusaan tidak akan berhasil hee—" Ucap Karma, si pemeran rusa betina yang segera berjalan dan menjitak teman pirangnya yang sedari tadi membaca narasi. Sedangkan yang dijitak hanya bisa tertawa iseng.

"Lagipula kasian tuh rusa jantan, masa perannya nyungsep dari atas panggung sih—" Ryunosuke Chiba, pemeran pemburu mulai bersimpati pada si rusa jantan.

"Anak kelas E memang otaknya bermasalah ya" gerutu Asano, si rusa jantan. Dia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak bagai keset di depan rumahnya. "Lagipula kenapa aku harus jadi Rusa jantan dan dipasangkan dengan begundal itu?"

Semua diam, berpandangan.

"Karena kalian jodoh" Ucap Nakamura, melanjutkan Narasi dan tersenyum penuh arti. Sementara pemeran dua rusa (yang katanya) berjodoh itu langsung saling menatap dengan pandangan jijik dan saling melempar ejekan.

Dan kali ini semua anak kelas A bersumpah tidak akan pernah menuruti saran drama gabungan absurd seperti ini lagi.

.

.

5\. Lilin-lilin kecil

Kafein. Asap Rokok. Batuk. Asano Gakushuu rela melepas predikat kesempurnaan tanpa cela yang selama ini mengikat lehernya. Semenjak diputuskan—secara menyakitkan oleh matahari-nya, bulan-nya, oksigen-nya. Isogai Yuuma, meminta putus dari Gakushuu dengan senyum tanpa dosa—yang sama sekali tak mampu ditolak atau dibantah. Dan keesokannya sudah menyebar berita bahwa Isogai jadian dengan Maehara. Hati Gakushuu hancur. Dia tidak minat menitikkan airmata. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang, melampiaskan segala rasa sakit pada barang haram didepannya (Kecuali kafein tentunya). Sudah seminggu berbilang dia menjalankan hal seperti ini. Selalu tiap detiknya Gakushuu bertanya-tanya, apakah kegelapan ini akan segera berakhir? Apakah akan ada matahari baru yang menggantikan Isogai di hatinya yang kini hitam kelam? Tidak… Matahari hanya ada satu. Dan itu Isogai. Tidak yang lain—

"Wah wah, Jadi sekarang seperti ini kelakuan ketua osis Kunugigaoka?"

—Ataukah ada?

"Heh, apa enaknya gulungan kertas berisi tembakau seperti itu?" tangan itu dengan gesit mengambil rokok di antara jari Gakushuu, menjatuhkannya dan menginjaknya.

"Tak perlu sok peduli, Akabane" Gakushuu meraih kaleng kopinya—entah yang kelima atau keenam. Sementara si pemuda bersurai merah didepannya memasang wajah kesal dan menamparnya—keras.

"Siapa yang—" Karma terdiam, menarik kerah baju Gakushuu cukup keras. Sebagai buktinya, kancing paling atas baju Gakushuu terkoyak dan lepas. Dengan kecepatan beberapa detik itu kedua bibir menyatu. Sebentar, namun bermakna. Nafas karma memburu, iris emasnya menatap nyalang kearah Gakushuu. "Sok peduli?"

Gakushuu … kenapa hal sederhana seperti ini bisa luput dari matanya? Bukankah biasanya dia selalu memperhatikan detil-detil. Ya, matahari-nya memang sudah hilang. Tapi disini, didepannya. Ada sebuah lilin kecil—begitu kecil dan redup… namun cukup untuk menerangi hatinya yang kini gelap. Baru kali ini, Gakushuu melihat Karma begitu marah. Bibir yang tadi dikecup itu membuat lengkungan—tersenyum ikhlas. Gakushuu yakin, lilin kecil ini mampu berpijar dan menyengat. Mampu mengganti keberadaan matahari dengan seberkas cahaya redupnya yang menenangkan.

"Begitukah, Akabane?"

.

.

6\. Telaga Sunyi

Kaki pucat yang tercelup ke beningnya air telaga itu menjadi saksi keindahan dunia dan alamnya. Pohon besar nan subur menjulang di sekeliling, membuat pagar alami yang menutupi wilayah telaga -bunga putih kecil bagai lonceng menghiasi tiap sudut tempat rahasia kecil milik sang Pangeran. Cicit burung menggema, beberapa hinggap di bahu dan kepala Karma. Tanpa merasa terganggu, Karma diam dan memandangi Telaga yang tenang itu. Menebak-nebak secara jenaka apa yang ada disana. Bibir itu tersenyum.

Tak perlu beberapa patah kata. Tak perlu suara. Lakukan dan selesai. Karma cukup paham dengan apa yang dirasanya sekarang, dia tak perlu lagi kembali kan? Dia punya Istana dengan bata merah yang menyusunnya. Tapi semua kini percuma. Pemegang takhta kerajaan itu sudah membulatkan tekad, perih hati tak mampu lagi ditahan.

Tak perlu butiran air mata. Tak perlu wajah merah padam dibakar amarah. Karma paham Gakushuu membatalkan pernikahan dengannya. Sangat paham. Pangeran negeri seberang alasannya. Dan sekarang karma tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menghapus semuanya.

Bunga-bunga lonceng putih itu bergerak lembut didera angin, salah satu kelopaknya jatuh dan menyentuh memilih mengakhiri semua. Dengan jelas mampu dilihat sosok pangeran tampan itu tersenyum tulus dan tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi dalam air, menjadi teka-teki dan harta karun di dasar telaga sunyi tempat Karma menghilangkan rasa sakit menjadi saksi bisu rasa patah hati seorang pangeran tampan dari negeri antah berantah.


End file.
